The New Baby
by Passing-through723
Summary: Mrs.Hale has an old friend dropping by with her new baby. Derek meets this baby and falls head over heels for it. Being the way he is, he becomes protective over this new baby and claims him as his own. I'm really bad at summaries, sorry. It's cute though.


Notes: Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic ever so be gentle. I will more than gladly accept criticism to help me improve my writing. I'm kind of new to it and would appreciate all the help I can get!

Little 4 year old Derek was sitting in the living room playing with his toys when the phone rang. "I'll get it mommy!" he yelled, racing to pick up the phone. He grabbed the phone off the table top and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" he answered. "Derek? Hi sweetheart it's Mrs. Stilinski. Is your mother around?" "Hi, Mrs. Stilinski! Yes, my mommy is around. Do you want to speak to her?" young Derek asked. "Yes, that would be great." Mrs. Stilinski replied. "One minute please." Derek said into the receiver.

Derek marched his way down the hall, up the stairs, and into his parents' bedroom where he found his mother reading on her bed. "Mommy! It's for you!" little Derek called out. Derek climbed up onto his mother's bed and shoving the phone in her face.

Mrs. Hale gently took the phone from Derek's small hands and placed it on her ear. "Hello? Oh! Hi! No, we're not busy today. Oh my, of course you can. I'm sure Derek would like that. Okay, see you in a few minutes. Bye-bye now." With that Mrs. Hale ended the phone call. "Derek, honey. Go get dressed" Mrs. Hale said to her son. "Okay, mommy."

Derek jumped off the bed and headed towards his room. He walked through the door and went straight to his dressers. He opened the draws and began to rummage through them.

After about 5 minutes of doing that he finally decided on a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. After he was done dressing he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

Little Derek wondered why he had to get ready when they weren't going any where. Maybe mommy was going to surprise him and take him out? Just when he finished brushing both his teeth and his hair the door bell rang. His eyes flashed with excitement.

Curious to see who it was, Derek ran down the stairs yelling to his mother, "I got it mommy!" But, his mother beat him to it. She already had opened the door and let the unknown guest into the house.

In the door way stood Mrs. Stilinski holding a strange object in her hands. It was wrapped up in a small white blanket and she held it close to her chest.

Derek was too busy wondering what was in the blanket to hear his mother and her friend conversing. Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Stilinski walk past Derek and head into the living room. Derek's mother places a baby carrier in the middle of the room.

Derek was confused. He wasn't a baby anymore; they didn't need that. Interrupted by his thoughts was Mrs. Stilinski's kind voice. "Derek, come here and meet my new baby. His name is Genim." Derek walked over to the middle of the room too peek at the baby that was now placed in the carrier.

The baby was small and slightly chunky. Baby Genim had a full head of soft dark brown hair, big light brown, bright eyes, and milky white skin, sprinkled with small moles. "Wow, he's so tiny." Derek pointed out. "Can I touch him?" Derek asked cautiously. "Of course, but be careful." Mrs. Stilinski replied.

Carefully Derek stuck out his hands and placed them on Genim's tiny hands. "He's so soft." Derek marveled. Like most babies, Genim grabbed onto one of Derek's fingers and held it tightly. "I think he likes me." Derek said with a grin. "Would you like to hold him?" Mrs. Stilinski asked. "I can hold him?" Derek beamed. "Of course. Go sit down on the couch and I'll place him in your arms.

Derek carefully pulled his finger out of baby Genim's hand quickly and made his way to the couch. He plopped down and waited excitedly. _I've never held a baby before. This should be cool._ Derek thought to himself. Mrs. Stilinski picked up Genim and sat down next to Derek. "You have to hold up his head, okay." Mrs. Stilinski told Derek. "I will, I promise." Derek stated.

Mrs. Hale fixed Derek's arms so he could hold Genim the right way. Once fixated Mrs. Stilinski placed Genim in Derek's arms and showed him where to place his hands. Derek stared down at Genim in awe. He was so amazed by this baby.

Stiles made small noises and reached his hands up towards Derek's face. Derek leaned down and let the baby touch his face. Derek giggled which caused Genim to laugh too. "Honey, Mrs. Stilinski and I are going into the kitchen. Will you be alright here the baby?" Mrs. Hale asked her son. "I'll be okay." He promised. "Be careful, alright." Mrs. Hale instructed Derek. "Yes mommy." Derek sighed. Before leaving Mrs. Hale spread a blanket on the floor. "Incase your arms get tired you can lay here with Genim." With that both mothers left the room.

"I'll keep you safe little baby. I'll protect you, **I promise**." Derek whispered to baby Genim in his arms. Genim was just cooing and smiling up at Derek. Derek decided to lie down on the blanket with Genim. He very carefully got off the couch and very gently placed Genim on the blanket. Mrs. Stilinski came in and placed a giant black object around Stiles. "It helps him sit up. It'll be easier to play with him that way." She went back into the kitchen and left Derek alone.

Genim was bouncing up and down while reaching out for Derek. Derek crawled over to him and placed himself in front of Genim. Genim grabbed Derek's nose and began to squeeze it. Derek thought it was cute and let him continue because he saw it made Genim happy. Genim began to laugh and trash his arms around. That hurt Derek so he pulled away.

Suddenly Genim contorted his face and let out small whimpers. The small whimpers turned into crying. Derek wasn't sure what was wrong, so he placed his nose back in the baby's palm. Genim squeezed his hand tight and began laughing again.

Eventually Genim got tired of squeezing Derek's nose and let go. He crawled out of the supporter and into Derek's lap. _I like this baby. _Derek thought. Genim positioned himself comfortably in Derek's lap and gave him a hug.

Derek was so overjoyed by this baby. He didn't know why but he felt he had to be around this baby a lot. He felt like he had to keep him safe. As young as Derek was he understood; he felt a connection with this baby. As if Genim was his baby brother and he needed to be there for him.

Derek placed Genim back onto the blanket. But, as soon as he was placed down he crawled right back to Derek. Derek tried putting him in the supporter but Genim once again crawled back to him.

Mrs. Stilinski re entered the room and offered Genim some toys. The baby quickly snatched the toys from his mother's hands and threw them down in front of himself.

A soft block, a rattle, a plush toy dog, and a teething ring. Gemin stared at the toys for a while before choosing the stuffed dog. He shook it around and laughed. Babies can have fun with just about anything they're given. "That's his favorite." Mrs. Stilinski informed Derek.

Genim made his way over to Derek and handed him the toy. Derek just looked at him. "No, Genim. That's yours. You play with it." But Genim places it in Derek's lap anyway. Derek picked it up and began to examine it while Genim started to crawl all over him.

The dog was a soft black German shepherd. Derek pets it so he could get a feel of it. Genim took notice of what Derek was doing and began to imitate him. Laughing and making baby noises Genim through himself down back on Derek. "Woof!" Genim barks. Genim takes the dog back and repeats, "Woof!" "Yes Genim, dogs say 'woof'. Good job." Derek smiles. "Woof. Woof. Woof." was now all Genim would say.

He crawled back to his other toys with the dog still in his hand and reached for the block. He stumbled over to Derek and hands him the block. "Woof!" Derek laughs and corrects him. "Genim, blocks don't bark. They can't make any noises." Genim looks at him with his large eyes. "Woof!"

Derek just sits there with the block in his hand watching baby Genim roll around playing with his dog and barking. Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Stilinski join Derek and Genim in the living room. "It's time to eat baby." Mrs. Stilinski cooed at her child. "Derek, would you like to feed him?" Without hesitation Derek jumped up on the couch and held his arms out. Mrs. Stilinski placed her baby in Derek's arms and handed him the bottle. She instructed him how to do it.

Little Genim sucked down his drink in less than a minute and pushed it away. He reached up for Derek, making grabby hands. But, Mrs. Stilinski took Genim from Derek's grip and placed the baby slightly over her shoulder. Derek let out a small whimper. "Don't worry little man, I'll give him back." Mrs. Stilinski laughed. She patted Genim on the back a few times and he burped. "Ew, gross." Derek giggled. Mrs. Stilinski placed Genim back in Derek's arms and he sighed with content. Happy to have his baby back. "Derek." His mother called out. It's time for your new friend to take a nap." "But I wanna play with him mommy." "You can rock him to sleep if you'd like." Mrs. Stilinski offered.

Derek's eyes flashed icy blue and he shook his head vigorously in agreement. Derek slowly and carefully rocked Genim to sleep. He did this for only a few minutes before the baby was asleep in his arms. "You can place him upstairs in Derek's room." Mrs. Hale whispered to Mrs. Stilinski. Mrs. Stilinski smiled and followed her friend upstairs.

Derek wasn't far behind. Bounding up the stairs, he squeezed past his mother and ran into his room. Derek unmade his bed and said, "Here, you can place him down on my bed." "Why thank-you, Derek. How kind of you.' Mrs. Hale smiled down at Derek.

All three of them left the room so the baby could sleep. Derek went back to playing with his toys. He looked over to where Genim should be and saw Genim left his dog. Derek quietly snuck upstairs to his room. He silently jiggled the door handle and makes his way towards the silent sleeping baby. Derek placed the stuffed animal next to Genim and kissed him on the head. "Night-night baby." Derek whispered.

Racing down the stairs Derek heard his mother call his name. He found his mom and Mrs. Hale in the kitchen. "Yes mommy?" Derek questioned. "What do you think of baby Genim?" She asked. "I love him." Derek replied. "I love him so much that I want to keep him. He's my Genim" Derek rejoiced. Both the mothers laughed at Derek. "Sweetheart, I'm glad you like him. But, you can't keep him. He's Mrs. Stilinski's baby." His mother reminded him. "But, I love him momma." Derek whined flashing his eyes at his mother. "Don't you flash your eyes at me young man." Mrs. Hale blurted.

"Well Derek." Mrs. Stilinski sympathized. "If you like him that much you can come over and see him anytime you'd like how about that?" "Okay. I like that idea." Derek sang out.

An hour goes by and Derek hears small whining noises. He races up to his room and finds Genim laying there wide awake. "Yay, you're up. We can play now!" Derek beamed. Mrs. Stilinski walks into Derek's room and brushes past Derek. She picks up her baby and says that it's time to go.

Mrs. Stilinski walks out the door and Genim starts crying. "What's the matter baby?" She asks, holding Genim out in front of her so she can see him. Genim throws himself back onto her shoulder and makes grabby hands at Derek.

"You want Derek to hold you?" She quizzes. Genim makes small grunting noises still grabbing for Derek. Mrs. Stilinski walks over to Derek and carefully hands him off to Derek. "Here you go, darling." She takes the stuffed dog off of Derek's bed, "Can't forget this!" Derek follows Mrs. Stilinski down the stairs ever so carefully and walks over to the couch so he could be alone with his Genim. But, poor Derek was interrupted by his mother. "Okay Derek, Genim has to go now." "Aw, mommy. Right now? Can't he please stay a little longer?" He begged. "I'm sorry Derek but Mrs. Stilinski has things to do." She replied. "Okay mommy." Derek sighed in defeat. "Bye-bye Genim. I'll see you soon okay? Don't be sad." He gave Genim another small kiss on his head and handed him off to his mother.

Genim began fussing and squirming in Mrs. Stilinski's arms. He tried reaching out for Derek but his mother just sighed and walked out the door thanking Mrs. Hale for letting her drop by.

Derek ran to the window so he could watch them walk away. Genim waved to Derek and Derek waved back until the baby was placed in the car. He watched Mrs. Stilinski walk around to the driver's side, get in, and drive away. Derek rested his chin on his hands that were placed in the windowsill and sighed. "Don't worry my love; you'll see Genim again soon. I promise." Mrs. Hale consoled. She ran her fingers through her son's hair and said, "Come on, let's go. I have something for you. While you were playing with Genim I took a quick picture of you two. Lucky me I got Genim to look into the camera." She uploaded it to the computer and printed it out for her son.

"Now, when you miss him you can just look at this picture." Mrs. Hale stated. Derek ran to go find tape to hang the picture in his room. He grabbed the tape off of the kitchen counter and hurried upstairs to his bedroom. I put the picture up to his wall and held it down so he could tape it. "There." He said out loud and admired the picture of him holding Genim.

Now whenever young Derek goes to bed or feels lonely he takes a glance at the photo hanging on his wall and smiles to himself. He sure does love that baby.


End file.
